dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ji Sung
Perfil thumb|250px|Ji Sung *'Nombre:' 지성 / Ji Sung *'Nombre real:' 곽태근 / Kwak Tae Gun *'Nombre Japones: '地理 / Chiri *'Nombre Chino:' 郭太根 / Kwak T’aegŭn *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seùl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Lee Bo Young y 2 hijos (hija e hijo) *'Agencia: 'Namoo Actors Sobre Ji Sung Nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur con el nombre de Kwak Tae Geun. Sus padres fueron profesores, y esperaron que él también lo fuera. Sin embargo, cuando cursaba su segundo año de secundaria, su padre le regaló un reproductor de vídeo y la primera película que alquiló fue Rain Man. La actuación de Dustin Hoffman le dejó una gran impresión, por lo que decidió convertirse en actor, aun con la oposición de sus padre. Años más tarde, ingresó a la Universidad Hanyang donde estudió teatro y cine. Carrera: Kwak Tae Geun audicionó para el drama Kaist en 1999, donde conoció a la guionista Song Ji Na, que quedó tan impresionada con él, que trabajó en un nuevo personaje, con el cual Tae Geun debutó como actor. Por sugerencia de su entonces mánager, iba a empezar a usar el nombre artístico de Chae Ji Sung, sin embargo, decidió omitir el apellido y sólo utilizar "Ji Sung". Luego de varios roles menores, empezó a tener mayor notoriedad al obtener roles importantes en los dramas televisivos Wonderful Days en 2001 y Days in the Sun en 2002, así como también en la película Whistling Princess en el mismo año. En el año 2003, los productores del drama All In tuvieron dificultades para encontrar al segundo protagonista masculino porque muchos actores temían ser comparados con el otro actor principal, Lee Byung Hun. Ji Sung se acercó al director Yoo Chul Yong y le dijo que quería el rol. Chul Yong lo miró con dureza y, para sorpresa del equipo de producción, le dijo: "Esta bien, es tuyo". All In fue un gran éxito, y la popularidad de Ji Sung creció no solo en Corea del Sur, si no también en otros países asiáticos. Queriendo desafiarse a sí mismo, Ji Sung aceptó un papel en el drama histórico The King's Woman, donde se volvió a reunir con su compañera en Wonderful Days, Park Sun Young. En este drama, Ji Sung interpretó al Príncipe Gwanghae. En Save the Last Dance for Me del año 2004, interpretó a un rico hombre de negocios con amnesia, quien se enamora de chica que lo cuida mientras se recupera (interpretado por Eugene). A la vez, realizó una aparición especial en Outing, un acto de dos episodios escritos por Lee Kyung Hee para el drama mayor Beating Heart, transmitido en el año 2005. Además, se unió a la película Blood Rain del director Kim Dae Seung. Ji Sung inició su servicio militar obligatorio el 7 de junio de 2005. A pesar de que inicialmente se enlistó como un soldado ordinario, la Administración Militar lo transfirió a la unidad de promoción Militar en febrero de 2006, donde se desempeñó como "Embajador Público de asuntos militares". Finalizó su servicio militar el 6 de junio de 2007. Realizó su regreso a la pantalla con el drama médico New Heart en 2007, donde interpretó a un residente de cirugía cardiotorácica. En la película de acción A Destiny / FATE (2008) del cine negro, se exploró el lado oscuro de la amistad, cuando cuatro mejores amigos (intepretados por Song Seung Hun, Kwon Sang Woo, Kim In Kwon y Ji Sung) arman un plan para robar un casino y poder salir de la pandilla, sin embargo, empiezan a traicionarse entre ellos. Swallow the Sun del año 2009, fue su segunda colaboración con los creadores de All In. El drama fue adaptado de la novela del escritor Kang Chul Hwa y fue tuvo varias locaciones: En la Isla Jeju, Las Vegas, y Sudáfrica. Ji Sung practicó mucho para interpretar a su personaje, un hombre de carácter fuerte, que va a la cárcel por su jefe y que más adelante se involucra en el desarrollo de la ciudad de Jeju. En febrero de 2010, Ji Sung firmó con la agencia de actores Namoo Actors. Algunos meses después, se unió al reparto del drama histórico Kim Su-ro, The Iron King como el fundador de Geumgwan Gaya. En 2011, Ji Sung y Yum Jung Ah protagonizaron Royal Family, que se centra en el poder que se maneja dentro de una familia chaebol. A finales de ese año, ingresó al drama Protect the Boss, donde se aleja de sus habituales papeles serios, e interpreta a un hombre torpe e inmaduro que sufre de trastorno de pánico. Desde 2012 hasta 2013, Ji Sung interpreta a un superdotado adivino en The Great Seer. A finales de 2012, protagonizó la comedia romántica para adultos My P.S Partner, interpretando a un aspirante a cantautor tratando de superar una ruptura, quien se convierte en el destinatario equivocado de una llamada sexual de una mujer (interpretada por Kim Ah Joong) tratando de seducir a su novio. El actor comentó que el guión le pareció interesante, a pesar de las escenas de cama, y que luego de ver Love and Other Drugs quiso participar en alguna película que retratase de manera realista una relación sentimental. En 2013, Ji Sung dijo que escogió el drama Secret Love (también conocido como Secret) porque lo encontró "fresco, honesto y sofisticado". En este drama interpreta a un heredero de mal carácter, quien pierde a su novia a causa de un asesinato. La siguiente aparición de Ji Sung fue en la película Confession en el año 2014, que explora la brutal transformación de una cercana amistad de tres personas luego de la muerte de la madre de unos de ellos. En 2015, Ji Sung fue convocado para el drama Kill Me, Heal Me que lo vuelve a reunir con su co-protagonista en Secret Love, Hwang Jung Eum. En este drama, interpreta a un heredero millonario que sufre de trastorno de identidad disociativo, quien tiene siete diferentes personalidades. Gracias al trabajo en este drama, Ji Sung logró ganar el gran premio en los MBC Drama Awards. Ji Sung estuvo en una relación sentimental con su co-protagonista de All In, Park Sol Mi, desde el año 2003 hasta el año 2006. Conoció a la actriz Lee Bo Young en la serie Save the Last Dance for Me en el año 2004, y confirmaron su relación sentimental en el año 2007. El 2 de agosto de 2013 la pareja anunció su matrimonio a través de cartas escritas a mano, subidas a sus páginas oficiales. La ceremonia se realizó en el Aston House, W Seoul Walkerhill Hotel el 27 de septiembre de 2013. La pareja le dio la bienvenida a su primera hija, Kwak Ji Yoo, el 12 de junio de 2015. En el 2017 , Ji Sung protagonizo el drama Defendant ''junto a la cantante y actriz Kwon Yu Ri de Girls Generation. Dramas * Pain Doctor Cha Yo Han (SBS, 2019) * Familiar Wife (tvN, 2018) * Defendant (SBS, 2017) * Entertainers (SBS, 2016) * Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) * Secret Love (KBS2, 2013) * The Great Seer (SBS,2012-2013) * Protect the Boss (SBS, 2011) * Royal Family (MBC,2011) * Kim Soo Ro (MBC,2010) * Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) * New Heart (MBC, 2007) * Beating Heart (MBC, 2005) * Save the Last Dance for Me (SBS, 2004) * Terms of Endearment (KBS2, 2004) * King's Woman ( SBS, 2003-2004) * All In (SBS, 2003) * Days in the Sun (KBS2, 2002) * Delicious Proposal (MBC,2001) Temas para Dramas *''Violet ''tema para Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) *''Heights of Windstorm tema para Secret Love (KBS2,2013) *''Confession'' tema para Terms of Endearment (2004) Películas *Propitious Site for Grave (2018) *The Vampire Lives Next Door (2015) Cortometraje *Confession (2014) *My P.S Partner (2012) *No Mercy (2010) *A Destiny / FATE (2007) *Blood Rain (2005) *Blade of the Phantom Master (2004) *Whistling Princess (2002) Temas para Películas *''Show me your panty'' tema para My P.S Partner (2012) *''Sexy Jingle Bell'' tema para My P.S Partner (2012) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2011, 2012, 2014) Ep. 54, 116-117, 202-203 Videos Musicales * Baek Ji Young - We (2019) * Wheesung - Trickling (2009) Reconocimientos *'2017 SBS Drama Awards:' Gran Premio (Defendant) * 2017 Grime Awards: Mejor actor (Defendant) * 2017 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: Prime Minister Commendation * 2017 Seoul Awards: Premio al Mejor Actor en Dramas (Defendant) * 2015 MBC Drama Awards: Gran Premio (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor en una miniserie (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja (Ji Sung y Park Seo Joon) (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a las 10 Estrellas (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2015' 10th Asian TV Drama Conference: Premio Especial (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Pareja con Hwang Jung Eum (Secret love) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Popularidad (Secret Love) *'''2013 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actor (Top Excelencia Actor) (Secret Love) *2011 '''SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la excelencia por Drama Especial, Actor (Protect the Boss) *'2011' SBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Choi Kang Hee (Protect the Boss) *'2011' SBS Drama Awards: Premio Top 10 Estrella (Protect the Boss) * 2001 MBC Awards: Mejor nuevo actor * 2001 SBS Awards: Premio a nueva estrella Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Dangseo Elementary School **Jongo Middle School **Han High School **Suwon University **Hanyang University *'Aficiones: '''Esquí, Canto *'Especialidades:' Béisbol, Aikido *Sus padres son profesores, por lo que esperaban que él se dedique a enseñar. Sin embargo, en el segundo año de secundaria, su padre le compró un reproductor de vídeo y la primera película que alquiló fue Rain Man. La actuación de Dustin Hoffman lo dejó tan impresionado que decidió convertirse en actor. *Comenzó su servicio militar el 07 de junio del 2005. *Rechazó el papel protagónico en el drama The Princess' Man. En vez de eso decidió participar en el drama Protect the Boss. Cuando se le preguntó si se había arrepentido, él respondió que no. *Conoció a su esposa, Lee Bo Young, a través del drama de SBS Save the Last Dance for Me pero fue en el 2007 cuando los paparazzi los descubrieron, sacando su relación a la luz. *La pareja contrajo matrimonio después de 6 años de relación, el 27 de Septiembre 2013 ,en el Hotel Walker Hill in Seúl. *El 23 de Noviembre del 2014, la agencia de Ji Sung, '''Namoo Actors', confirmó el embarazo de 10 semanas de la esposa del actor, Lee Bo Young. *El día 12 de Junio de 2015, su esposa Lee Bo Young dió a luz a una niña, Kwak Ji Yoo. El nuevo y feliz padre compartió la noticia con sus fans a través de sus cuentas de redes sociales. *Después de su participación en el drama Secret Love, se volvió gran amigo de su co-protagonista Hwang Jung Eum, con quien dos años después trabajó en Kill Me, Heal Me. *En una entrevista compartió su idea de un verdadero actor, diciendo: "Alguien que puede hacer que la gente anticipe una gran actuación de él, incluso en sus 40 y 50 años, alguien que pueda tocar y sanar las heridas de la gente, alguien que puede compartir el dolor y pasar por dificultades en lugar de los demás, creo que eso es lo que un verdadero actor es. Espero que la gente siempre se pregunte cómo voy a realizar futuros trabajos. Quiero vivir como un actor que puede tocar las mentes y conectar con personas de todo el mundo”. *Asistió a la ceremonia matrimonial de su compañera y amiga Hwang Jung Eum el día 26 de febrero de 2016 junto con otros actores como Park Seo Joon. *Recientemente declaró su deseo de protagonizar un nuevo drama con la actriz Hwang Jung Eum por tercera vez, después de que ésta se casara e iniciara una familia junto con su actual marido. *El 15 de agosto de 2018 la agencia de su esposa Lee Bo Young, anunció su segundo embarazo. *El 05 de febrero de 2019 su esposa dió a luz a un niño. Enlaces *Instagram * Cafe Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería Ji Sung.jpg Ji Sung2.jpg Ji Sung3.jpg Ji Sung4.jpg Ji_Sung5.jpg Ji_Sung6.jpg Ji Sung7.jpg Ji Sung8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:Namoo Actors